Romance à Serpentya
by emeraude1926
Summary: Tout semblait calme et paisible dans le monde très spécial de Serpentya jusqu'au jour ou un Prince rencontra une certaine jeune fille du peuple... Harry et Drago, tout deux princes du royaume sauront-ils capable d'assumer leur devoir ? Que vont-ils devenir ? Venez lire ! Seuls les personnages des livres de "Harry Potter" y sont présents. Toute nouvelle histoire ! Bonne lecture ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Les familles Potter et Malfoy vivaient en parfaite harmonie et gouvernaient ensemble sur le royaume de Serpentya. Le Roi James Potter et le Roi Lucius Malfoy avaient tous les deux un fils : Harry et Drago. Ils avaient tous deux grandis ensemble et se considéraient comme des frères.

Vous devez savoir que dans ce royaume, la majorité des sujets (devienne adulte) est fixée à 20 ans. Les deux princes, eux étaient maintenant âgés respectivement de 24 et 25 ans, n'avaient toujours pas d'épouses… C'est pourquoi, leurs pères – bien décidés à les marier une bonne fois pour toute – ont décidés d'organiser un bla, réunifiant princesses et sujets du monde entier !

C'est ainsi que les Princes Potter et Malfoy devront prendre une épouse… Mais dans quel pétrin se sont-ils mis !

Harry le plus jeune des deux, était beau garçon, brun aux yeux vert. Il aimait se battre à l'épée et s'entrainait tous les jours pour devenir le meilleur combattant du royaume. Son père le Roi James Potter et sa mère Lily Potter étaient tous deux très fiers de lui. Le Roi était convaincu que son fils ferait un excellent dirigeant lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de monter sur le trône.

Drago, l'aîné était lui aussi doté d'un charme rare : blond aux yeux bleus, il était plus réservé que Harry, mais plus arrogant également. Il préférait s'instruire à la bibliothèque royale pendant que son « frère » lui se perfectionnait en duel. Il aimait la politique et participait volontiers aux débats endiablés entre son oncle (Roi Potter) et son père. Drago comme Harry était tous les deux des garçons responsables, sages et justes.

Nos deux princes étaient courageux et discipliné pour les tâches extérieures, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mariages…c'était une tout autre affaire ! Leurs pères respectifs étaient venus à leur rencontre afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

C'est Harry qui manifesta son désaccord en premier :

_ Quoi ? Un Bal, mais père ce n'est pas sérieux dites moi ? Un bal, mais quelle idée, je ne veux pas faire la courbette aux filles !

_ Harry, mon fils, je me suis marié avec votre mère à l'âge de 16 ans. Tu en as 25 ! Il est grand temps pour toi de trouver une épouse ! Et ne discute pas mes ordres, j'ne ais déjà parler avec ta mère, la Reine. Elle trouve cette idée excellente ! C'est une opportunité en or pour toi et Drago. A la fin du mois, tu seras marié !

_ Oui père. Répondit Harry résigné. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre l'autorité paternelle.

Harry resta ainsi, enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au diner. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en parler avec Drago…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le soir même, lors du dîner les deux familles dinaient ensemble comme à leur habitude. Les deux princes assis côte à côte en face de leur père respectif se mirent à discuter à voix basse :

_ Tu es au courant ? Entama Drago

_ Oui, mon père m'en a fait part plus tôt dans l'après-midi ! 25 ans, mais on a encore toute notre vie devant nous ! Un bal, et des princesses, quelle idée saugrenue … dit Harry

_ Oui je suis bien d'accord. Une princesse… Et tous les préparatifs, j'avais prévu d'entamer un roman fameux… Répondit Drago

Harry n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de Drago. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était c'est maudit bouquins ! « Nan, mais ça lui arrive de s'aérer l'esprit de temps en temps ! » pensa Harry

_ Tu as surement mieux à faire que de lire tes bouquins ! Viens avec moi cet après-midi, on va bien s'amuser ! Chuchota Harry

_ Non, mère ne voudrait pas … Murmura Drago

_ Et tu fais toujours ce qu'elle te dit ? lui demanda Harry sur un ton de défis

_ Les garçons ! Cessez vos messe-basses, nous sommes à table ! Réprimanda Lily. Au fait, vous êtes réquisitionnez pour les préparatifs alors hors de question de vagabonder dans les plaines cet après-midi.

_ Mais mère, je devais m'entrainer à la chasse ! Protesta Harry

_ Nous avions prévu quelque chose cet après-midi. Ajouta Drago

_ Drago ! Assez ! Réprimanda Lucius

_ La chasse entendra mon fils !

Puis, le Roi James Potter s'adressa aux deux princes :

_ Cela suffit vos enfantillages, il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités en main. Vous êtes des princes ! Et non des vulgaires paysans ! Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre à cavaler dans les bois. Alors il est grand temps de devenir responsable ! Ta mère ta demander quelque chose je crois ? (avait-il demandé à Harry) Alors obéis ! Vous deux, vous avez un bal à préparer ! Ajouta le Roi James Potter

Harry fut choqué par tant d'autorité. A ce niveau, il ne fallait plus argumenter, ce n'était plus le père qui s'exprimait mais le Roi. Harry l'avait bien compris et se résigna. Il fit signe à Drago de se taire, et continuèrent leur repas en silence.

Sur ce le diner se clôtura. Nos deux princes allèrent se coucher avec une mine déconfite : « le bal… Mais quelle plaie ! » Pensa Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin, nos princes étaient levés à l'aurore et débutaient leur entraînement quotidien l'art du combat à l'épée !

Harry enseignait à son « frère » comment se défendre et attaquer. Ils étaient en plein combat quand Lily Potter, les interrompit :

_ Assez les garçons ! Cria t-elle afin de se faire entendre avec les bruits des fers qui s'entrechoquaient. Puis elle reprit : Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous attends depuis près d'une heure dans la Grande Salle !

_ Mère, nous nous entraînons, et je juge plus serviable de savoir se battre que de savoir la couleur du prochain bouquet de roses ! Lui répondit son fils.

_ Et le discours de ton père d'hier soir ! Tu n'as donc rien retenu ?

Mais Harry avait reprit l'offensive, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Cependant, Lily ne s'avoua pas vaincu :

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Fils de James Potter et prince de Serpentya, je t'ordonne de venir me rejoindre !

Puis d'un ton plus doux, elle ajouta à l'encontre de Drago : « toi aussi trésor, ta mère t'attend. »

_ …

Les deux princes se regardèrent, mais sous le regard sévère de sa mère, Harry comprit qu'il ne fallait pas inciter davantage. Il fit signe à Drago que l'entrainement était fini, et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle.

Cette Salle était la plus belle salle du château : grande, spacieuse, luxueuse, lumineuse. On pouvait y accueillir des centaines d'invités. Elle était décorée de rouge, d'or, mais aussi de vert. Le plafond était très haut, et possédait en son centre un gigantesque lustre en cristal. Ceci montrait sans aucun doute la grandeur du royaume Serpentya.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent et se mirent au travail : leurs mères étant présentes, elles leurs indiquaient de s'approcher d'elles. Harry voyait un homme qui ne lui était que très peu familier. Il allait lui demander de se présenter mais celui-ci le devança :

_ Je me présente nobles princes, Arthur De LaCour, je serais votre styliste pour ce bal. Mais d'abord laissez-moi vous demander, quelle sorte de costume voulez-vous ? Plutôt cintré ou évasé ? Et quelle sorte de bal s'agit-il ? Plutôt traditionnel ou bien costumé ?

Il avait parlé sans faire une seule pause. Harry était perdu avec toutes ces questions et n'avait retenu que le dernier mot de sa tirade : « Euh… costumé » finit-il pas articuler.

_ Bien, parfait, je vois déjà quels costumes vous iront à merveilles ! Si vos Altesses veulent bien me suivre…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se firent embarquer malgré eux dans la salle voisine. Elle était déjà entièrement aménagée pour le styliste. Nos princes s'asseyaient et très vite l'ennuie commençait à monter chez nos amis…

Un a un, le styliste les habilla. Harry était le deuxième, il commençait à perdre patience : rester des heures debout dans la même position à faire le pantin…

_ C'est bientôt fini ? S'impatienta Harry

_ Et bien, encore quelques retouches et je pense que cela devrait être parfait votre majesté. Répondit le tailleur.

Cela faisait plus de 2h que nos princes étaient cloués dans cette salle, ils commençaient à faire légèrement chauds.

_ Bien, alors faites vite ! J'ai une chasse qui m'attend !

Drago –qui était déjà près depuis un moment, était assis sur un fauteuil à côté de Harry- le regarda d'un air interrogateur : il n'avait pas de chasse de prévue. « Surement une excuse pour finir plus vite ! » pensa t-il. Ce qui fut très efficace, car quelques minutes plus tard et :

_ Voila, c'est enfin fini ! Vous serez magnifique ! Elégant, et raffiner !

Harry pu se regarder pour la première fois depuis le début de l'essayage dans un miroir et fut agréablement surprit : il avait assurément la classe ! Il voyait en lui son père. « Toutes les filles vont tombée raide dingues de moi » pensa t-il. Il porta un costume noir avec des broderies en or incrustées dans le tissu, une ceinture en or lui cintrait la taille lui tenait son fourreau lui aussi en or situé sur le côté gauche. « Un vrai Prince » pensa Harry. Il se tourna vers Drago et celui-ci lui dit :

_ Tu es beau comme un Prince !

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! On va faire des ravages à ce bal ! Répondit Harry

Drago et lui se mirent à rire. Ils allaient bien s'amuser !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Les deux princes se dirigèrent vers la cour principale du château. Leurs montures étaient déjà préparées. Ils prirent chacun leur cheval et galopèrent vers le centre ville. Chacun s'était habillé en toute simplicité : il n'était pas question de se faire remarquer en ville. Ils y allaient incognito. Après quelques minutes de cheval, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville. Les gens affluaient de partout. Le marché se préparait, et tous les artisans sortaient leurs stands, prêt à vendre leurs produits. Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers leur marchand favori : le forgeron. Ils pouvaient passer des heures dans l'arrière boutique à contempler les épées, haches, dagues… Le forgeron était le fournisseur royal, il avait l'habitude de recevoir les Princes en tenue de paysans. Harry et Drago entrèrent dans son atelier et l'attendirent. Bientôt ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher. Ils les écoutèrent attentivement :

_ Je vous livrerai la marchandise en début de semaine prochaine. N'oublier pas mon paiement… dit un homme

_ Oui, ne tardez pas, j'ai une livraison royale à faire en fin de semaine prochaine ! Je ne peux me permettre de la rendre en retard ! dit un autre homme. Harry reconnu sa voix. C'était le forgeron : Nils.

Les deux hommes apparurent dans l'atelier quelques secondes plus tard. Le premier était de grande tailler, et de bonne carrure. Il avait les cheveux roux et un drôle de chapeau pointu. Une moustache relevé en pointe lui barrait le visage. « Il doit appartenir à la basse classe, tu as vu ses guenille ! » murmura Drago à Harry. Celui-ci ne pu que remarquer ce que lui faisait part son ami. Il était clair que cet homme venait d'un milieu plus que modeste…

Nils, le forgeron était quant à lui habillé d'un tablier en cuir, des boots, des gants relativement large en cuirs eux aussi. Il était habillé en conséquence, le métier de forgeron n'est pas sans risques… Après le départ de l'homme au chapeau, Harry entama la conversation :

_ Monsieur Nils.

_ Oui, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Je suis relativment occupé ses temps-ci alors si vous …

Mais fut coupé lorsqu'il reconnu Drago. Il changea aussitôt de discours :

_ Vos altesses ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

_ Je préfère ça ! Dit Drago.

_ Avez-vous des nouveautés ? demanda Harry

_ Oui, je l'ai mise de coté exprès pour vous Votre altesse.

Nils se dirigea dans un coin de son atelier, il ouvrit une malle, et sortit un objet bien emballé dans un tissu. Il l'appaorta aux jeunes hommes. Posé sur la table, Nils ajouta :

_ C'est mon dernier petit bijou. Je pense que vous allez aimer.

Nils retira delicatement le tissu laissant apparaitre la magnifique épée. Elle était de grande tailler. La lame, en acier trempé. La manche en or était orné de pierres précieuses. Les princes étaient en admiration. Les pierres sintillaient avec les rayons du soleil. Harry demanda :

_ On peut l'essayer ?

_ Bien sur votre altesse, kje vous en pris.

Harry la pris dans les mains et fut agréablement surpris de sa légèreté.

_ Elle est tellement légère, et si simple a manier.

_ Je peux l'essayer ? demanda Drago

_ Bien sur ! dit Harry

_ Non, votre altesse, j'en ai fait une deuxième, sachant bien que Mon seigneur Malfoy et mon seigneur Potter l'apprécierait…

Nils alla donc chercher la deuxième épée et l'apporta à Drago.

Les deux princes avaient donc leur nouveau joujou, c'était leurs mères qui allaient être ravies…

Harry et Drago remercièrent le forgeron et reprirent leur route. Les deux princes se baladèrent encore quelques heures dans la campagne du royaume. Puis, ils remarquèrent une maison isolée au loin :

_ Regarde ! dit Drago

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée, et fut tout aussi surpris de voir une maison aussi isolée du reste de la ville. Devant la maison, se situait un homme. Il ressemblait étrangement au client que Nils avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pris par ma curiosité, Harry décida de rendre visite à ses habitants. Drago à sa suite, ils galopèrent en direction de la maison…

DU COTE DE CETTE MAISON :

_ Ginevra ! Dans la cuisine tout de suite ! hurla sa mère, Molly

La jeune fille descendit les marches de la maison et arriva dans la cuisine.

_ Aide moi à étendre le linge tu veux !

_ Mais maman, je peux pas finir mon livre, s'il te plait je …

_ Assez ! Ginevra ! Tu viens un point c'est tout ! coupa sa mère.

La jeune fille suivit alors sa mère à l'extérieur, à l'arrière de la maison.

_ Ou est père ? demanda Ginevra

_ Il est revu tôt cet après-midi. Il était parti chez le forgeron.

_ Combien a-t-il pu tirer de ses bouts de ferrailles ? demanda t-elle avec un bout d'amertume

_ Ne soit pas si méprisante ! Ton père fait de son mieux pour apporter de l'argent à la famille. Sans lui, nous ne serions rien !

_ Oui mère. Je te demande pardon.

_ Se n'est rien. Ut verras un jour toi aussi, qu'élever des enfants n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air.

_ Mère ! Je n'ai que 17 ans ! Je ne compte pas me marier avant mes 20 ans !

_ Tu te marieras si un homme te demande, jeune fille. Ne crois pas que tu auras le choix. Mes parents m'ont annoncé que je mariai un mardi et le jeudi de la même semaine j'était marié !

_ Mais, je ne veux pas me marier avec un homme que je ne connais pas !

Sa mère soupira…

_ Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi aujourd'hui mais enfin… S'il le faut. Ecoute Ginny, le prince charmant n'existe aps. Nous ne sommes pas riche, nous n'avons aps les moyens de t'envoyer travailler en ville, nous n'avons même aps les moyens de t'acheter de nouvelles robes…

Sa mère était soudainement prises de sanglots. La jeune fille vint la consoler, quand son père rentra dans la maison, et dit :

_ Molly ! Ou es-tu ? Le diner est prêt ?

Molly s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine, rejoindre son mari, laissant seule Ginny à l'arrière de la maison.

Des bruits de sabots sur les graviers se firent entendre. Ginny continua d'étendre le linge encore trempé, tandis que son père se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir les arrivants.

DE RETOUR VERS LES DEUX PRINCES :

Ils étaient maintenant rendus devant la maison. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et prirent soin de cacher leur nouvelle épée. Le patriarche sortit de la maison et leur demanda :

_ Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?

Drago regarda Harry incréduble et se mit à rire. Il était vrai que la question semblait déplacé dans la mesure ou les deux princes passaient leur temps a galoper dans les plaines, et les connaissaient comme leur poches ! Alors leur dire qu'ile étaient perdu, … Mais face au malaise crée par la réaction de Drago, Harry reprit :

_ Non, nous voudrions simplement avoir de l'eau pour nos montures, s'il vous plaît.

_ Oh oui, et bien allez vous servir dans le puits ! Il est juste là. Le sceau est dans la grange juste à votre gauche et le puits est à coté.

_ Euh… bien, merci.

Harry et Drago, se dirigèrent vers le puit en question complètement abasourdit. Cet homme ne les avait pas reconnus ! « Nan, mais sans rire ils vivent sur quelle planète ici ? On est des princes, et non des palefreniers !? » dit Drago

_ Du calme, il habite surment trop loin pour assister à nos bals. Répondit Harry

_ Ouais, trop plouc pour y assister surtout ! dit Dray

_ Dray, du calme. Ils pourraient nous entendre ! Chuchota le brun

_ Et quoi ? Ils vont nous tuer à coup de fourche ! Ria le blond

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sarcastique…

_ En tout cas, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il soit très hospitalier.

_ Oui, mais qui te dit qu'il ne craint pas quelque chose ?!

_ Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? dit Drago

_ Que veux-tu dire…

_ J'ai entendu père parler à ma mère à propos de rafles dans les plaines. Un groupes d'hommes attaque les maisons, violent les filles et pillent les ressources. Ils volent les animaux aussi !

_ Et qu'ont-ils prévu de faire ? demanda Harry encore sous le choc.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Bon, on va les remercier et on rentre. Il faut que je parle à mon père. Dit Harry

Les deux garçons avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, quand le patriarche sortit en trombe armée d'une épée. Il les menaça, mais Harry fut plus rapide, et dégaina son épée et dit :

_ Calmez-vous ! On ne vous veut aucun mal ! Rangez cette épée.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent inquiets, à la recherche d'un mensonge… Vite un mensonge…

_ Nous sommes des nomades. Nous cherchons la ville. Nous venons du village situé au Sud d'ici.

L'homme les jaugea du regard, et ajouta :

_ Vous n'êtes pas des rafleurs ?

_ Non.

L'homme rangea alors son arme et les invita à prendre un verre. Les deux garçons acceptèrent, bien que Drago fut quelque peu retissant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, elle était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient bas, les murs sombres, les fenêtres étaient rares. Une maison modeste pour des habitants modeste. L'homme hurla :

_ Molly ! Des invités ! Vite du vin !

Mais Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Ne vous embêter pas.

_ Si, si j'insiste, c'est pas tous les jours que nous avons de la visite !

_ On se demande pourquoi. Murmura Drago, si bas que seul Harry entendit. Celui-ci lui donna un coup dans les côtes, lui indiquant de se taire.

_ Bien asseyez-vous ! indiqua le patriarche. MOLLY ! hurla t-il.

Puis, une femme arriva dans la cuisine, nous salua et entreprit de nous servir un verre de vin. Mais au moment ou le mari leur posa une question, une jeune fille entra par la porte de derrière…

POV HARRY

Je n'écoutais plus ce que le paysan nous raconta. Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard de cette fille. Elle entra timidement dans la cuisine. Par politesse, nous nous levâmes pour la saluer, se qui la fit rougir. Le paysan nous regardait d'une œil mauvais. A croire qu'il ne connait aucun signe de politesse. La jeune fille quitta ensuite la pièce et monta à l'étage. Elle était tellement belle, les cheveux roux, remonter dans un chignon défait. La peau claire, elle n'avait certes pas de jolie robe mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rayonner. Elle venait de quitter la pièce depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Je voulais la revoir, lui parler, lui demander son prénom. La connaître.

Cependant, une idée me traversa l'esprit : je ne pouvais me présenter à nouveau ici en tant que Prince il fallait donc que je conserve mon identité secrète…

C'est à ce moment précis que je me jura de revenir chez la voir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Les jours se sont succédés et le jour du bal approchait maintenant à grand pas. Les deux jeunes princes étaient prêts, tous les préparatifs étaient enfin terminés, et les invitations avaient toutes été envoyées. Depuis leur sorti à cheval et sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, Harry n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il y avait longuement réfléchit, et il voulait désespérément la revoir. Avec tous les préparatifs, il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui. Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle ne sera pas là le soir du bal, à cette idée Harry fut dégouté. Le prince Potter était bien conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec une fille des bas milieux. Ses parents ne le toléreraient jamais. Un prince devait épouser une princesse, c'était écrit dans les mœurs. Harry trouvait ça injuste. Drago et lui devait trouver une épouse le soir du bal, alors si cette fille y était présente le contrat serait rempli. Harry lui ferait sa demande, la présente à ses parents et il épouse ! Ce ne serait qu'après le bal que ses parents apprendraient ses origines. Pour Harry il n'y avait pas d'autre issu, il fallait qu'elle vienne au bal. Elle hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines. C'était elle et pas une autre. Il en était certain.

Harry en avait longuement parlé avec Drago. Celui-ci ne comprend pas comment peut-il être tombé éperdument amoureux d'une fille avec qui il n'avait rien échangé…

FLASH-BACK

_ Après seulement une rencontre furtive, tu es prêt à passer ta vie avec !? Tu es complètement dingue !

_ Oui, je suis dingue d'elle ! Je le sais c'est tout ! Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je sais que c'est cette fille… Et qu'elle soit pauvre ne change rien à la situation !

_ Nan, mais tu rigoles !? Bien sur que sa change tout ! Tes parents s'attendent à ce que tu épouses une princesse, c'est-à-dire une héritière d'un royaume ! Pas l'héritière d'une ferme ?!

_ Ne sois pas insolant Dray ! Elle mérite autant de respect que ses filles prétentieuses qui vont se présenter au bal. S'énerva Harry. Je ne tolérerai personne pas même mon « frère » de la critiquer, elle ou sa famille.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Le bal était dans deux jours, il décida donc de lui rendre visite. Il quitta le château en douce, mais fut surpris par Drago dans les écuries :

_ Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? demanda Drago

_ Il faut que je lui parle !

_ Nan, mais tu es encore en train de parler d'elle ! Mais si ça se trouve elle t'a complètement oublié depuis ! Tu perds ton temps Harry ! Si tes parents découvre que tu as quitté le château sans leur permission …

_ Je me fiche de ce que mes parents peuvent penser ! Là il s'agit de ma vie, et si je décide de la passer avec cette fille, c'est moi choix et non le leur ! Maintenant laisse moi partir ! Dit Harry

_ Qu'est-ce que je leur dit, si il me demande où tu es ?

_ Dis leur que je suis parti prendre l'air dans les bois !

Sur-ce Harry galopa en direction de la maison de sa bien-aimée. Il galopa à toute allure, les habitants du village s'écartaient en horreur en voyant le cheval courrir en leur direction. Harry avait donc une allée de choix. Après quelques minutes seulement, il arriva chez elle. Cependant, quelque chose le frappa : ses vêtements ! Il avait complètement oublié de se changer… Il portait encore ses habits royaux. Pour passer inaperçu, il avait fait mieux.

POV HARRY

« Bon sang, mais quel crétin ! Tes fringues, tu n'avais que ça à penser ! Débile ! »

Je tournais en rond dans un champ cherchant désespérément une issue, mais rien ne vint. Une seule me paraissait faisable : lui révéler mon identité. Bien sur il était évident qu'elle allait être intimidée en ma présence… Il va falloir que je la mette à l'aise.

Je marchais maintenant en direction de la maison, les raines de mon cheval dans ma main droite. Arriver devant la maison, j'attachai mon cheval, et je frappai a la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly vint m'ouvrir. Il semblait qu'elle m'ait aussitôt reconnu car elle s'agenouilla devant moi pour me saluer.

_ Oh, non Madame, ne vous agenouillez pas ! S'il vous plaît !

_ Mon seigneur ! Votre majesté, que me vaut cette visite ? Me demanda t-elle

_ Je…

Un peu embarrassé, je ne savais pas comment lui dire le motif de ma venue : sa fille. C'est alors qu'elle apparue derrière sa mère. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle portait une robe verte clair, un tablier blanc et ses cheveux étaient ramener en une longue natte mise sur côté de son visage.

J'en perdis mon chapeau. Molly le ramassa et me le redonna, et réalisa la présence de sa fille.

_ Ginevra, en voila donc une manière d'accueillir le Prince Harry Potter ! Salue-le comme il se doit !

Je voulais répondre mais la jeune fille était déjà agenouiller devant moi. Je m'approchai, m'agenouilla devant elle.

Je lui relevai la tête d'une main et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment splendide. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette, tout était parfait chez elle : sa peau, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, ses cheveux… Je devais être resté figé un peu trop longtemps dans cette position car sa mère me dit :

_ Vous désirez quelque chose Mon seigneur ? Du Vin peut être ? Nous avons une excellente bouteille dans notre cave, je …je vais vous la chercher ! Ginny reste avec notre invité !

Et la mère disparu dans une autre pièce, ma laissant seul avec elle. Je me relevai et lui offrit mon aide d'une main. Elle l'a pris volontiers, mais en se relevant elle trébucha et se retrouva contre mon torse. Ce n'était pas sans me déplaire, mais elle se trouva énormément gêné par cette proximité. Elle était maintenant rouge écrevisse.

POV GINNY

« Oh mais quelle maladroite ! Je fais tout de travers. Maman avait raison après tout, je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien. »

Je baissai la tête. « Maman dit qu'il ne faut jamais regarder un seigneur dans les yeux, c'est un manque de respect. »

C'est alors qu'il me releva le visage. « Oh mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis ! ».

Après quelques instants il m'adressa la parole :

_ Mademoiselle, je ne crois vous avoir été présenté ? Me demanda t-il

Je me reculai alors, et je lui répondis dans une révérence :

_ Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley Mon Seigneur.

Il s'approcha alors à nouveau de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Vous vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

Il me demandait si je me souvenais de lui ? Mais comment ? Se pourrait-il qu'il… C'était donc lui, l'homme avec les chevaux ! Père en avait parlé pendant des semaines après leur visite.

J'hochai la tête en réponse. J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Il était beaucoup trop proche pour que je sois lucide. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui recula. Il se mit dos à moi et me demanda :

_ Voudriez-vous venir au bal avec moi ?

Je rêve ou il vient de dire « Bal » et le verbe « venir » dans une même phrase ? Il vient de m'inviter ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la cavalière qu'un Prince pourrait rêver !

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas être la bonne cavalière…

Il se retourna alors et me fit face :

_ Je veux dire, regardez-moi ! Je ne suis qu'une paysanne ! Vous êtes un Prince, je n'ai pas ma place au Bal !

_ C'est justement parce que vous pensez ne pas avoir votre place que vous devez venir avec moi ! Vous avez des qualités dignes d'une princesse. Venez avec moi, je vous en conjure.

_ Et même si je voulais, je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller pour cette occasion. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué l'état de la maison de mes parents, mais on ne roule pas sur l'or ! Alors avoir une robe de bal est loin d'être notre priorité ! … Et puis je dois rester ici aider ma mère dans les travaux de la maison, et toute la vaisselle, le linge, etc.

Je le sentais se rapprocher de moi petit à petit, je commençais à perdre mes moyens. Je ne savais plus quoi dire… Il me rendait mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais maintenant sentir son souffle sur mon visage, il me dit :

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptez-vous de m'accompagner au bal demain soir ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre… Mon souffle était coupé, je levai la tête vers lui et fut agréablement surprise de voir que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Si j'avais voulut, j'aurai pu l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas un quelconque paysan. Il s'agissait du prince ! Je m'apprêtais à répondre, quand je le sentit baisser la tête vers mon visage. Je levais le mien et nous nous embrassâmes.

Enfin ! « Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! C'est divin ! ». Notre baiser était doux et sensuel, puis il devint rapidement plus dur et passionné. Mais avant de perdre contenance, il arrêta le baiser. C'était un Prince, il avait des principes et ce n'était pas sans me déplaire !

Il me regarda avec tendresse, et ajouta :

_ C'est un oui ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être crétin ! Bien sur que c'est un oui ! »

Je lui répondis alors en l'embrassant chastement. Il me sourit.

_ Etant donné que le bal est demain soir, vous en conviendrez qu'il faudrait que vous m'accompagnez ce soir pour être au château à temps.

_ Euh, oui… Bien sur, il faut juste que …

Des bruits de pas se sont fait entendre, nous nous somme alors écartés l'un de l'autre.

_ Je l'ai ! Enfin, elle était bien caché cette bouteille ! Du 1546, c'est du bon ! dit ma mère

Harry avait son chapeau en main, et attendait que je prenne la parole :

_ Maman ! il faut que je te parle.

_ Oui, ma fille je t'écoute pendant que j'ouvre cette bouteille ! Dit Molly

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire maman, je pars ! Dis-je

_ Tu pars ? Ria t-elle. Et où ça ?

_ Elle vient avec moi ! Ajouta Harry. Je l'emmène au château. Elle va assister au bal demain soir, avec votre accord cela va de soit.

Je crus que la mâchoire de ma mère allait se déchausser face à la nouvelle. Elle articulait difficilement…

_ Tu… Bal … Château … ?

_ Oui, maman, je m'en vais ce soir ! Répondis-je

Pour toute réponse elle m'enlaça comme elle m'enlace rarement. Je cru que mes os allaient être broyés face à tant de force. Puis elle me relâcha et me murmura : « Je savais que tu étais destinée à de grande chose ma fille ! Je suis fière de toi».

Nous primes la route vers le château, en soirée. C'était une nouvelle vie qui m'attendait !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

POV

Sur son destrier, le prince se dirigea au galop vers le château. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, l'angoisse me prit. De multiples questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête :

« Pourquoi moi ? A-t-il prévenu ses parents ? et ses parents…. Oh mon Dieu, le Roi et la Reine ! Mais dans quoi t'es tu embarqué ?! Tu ne peux pas venir et t'installer au château de la sorte !... » Je m'accrochais fortement au hanche du Prince de peur de tomber. Je pouvais désormais apercevoir la silhouette du château au loin. Nous avancions à une vitesse folle, je crus un instant que le cheval volait par la vitesse. Le château apparaissait de plus en plus proche. Dans le village, tout le monde s'écartait au bruit des sabots sur les pavés. Les gens m'observaient étrangement, telle une bête curieuse. Ce n'est qu'à la sortie de la ville, en me regardant dans la dernière vitrine de magasin, que je compris leur réaction : mes cheveux avaient pris une forme pour le moins disgracieuses… Pour être clair je ne ressemblai à rien de bien jolie ! Mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés, ébouriffés, enfin l'horreur. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'allais au château ! Le palais royal, le lieu ou il ne faut pas faire de faut pas ! Mais bon sang, j'ai déjà tout faux alors que je n'ai toujours pas le pieds là-bas…

Nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée principale du château : des oliviers bordaient l'allée, les parterres étaient magnifiquement fleuris, des statues trônaient dans les jardins, des gardes étaient positionnés à chaque entrées. A notre passage, ils firent une révérence. Je me sentais étrangement rougir : « mais t'es bête ou tu en fais exprès ! Il ne te saluait pas toi ! Mais le prince, crétine ! » Je jurai intérieurement. Cette journée allait être riche en surprise.

Le prince Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière cour « décidément c'est vraiment immense… ». Aussitôt dès notre arrivée, des serviteurs accouraient pour nous porter de l'aide. Un d'entre eux m'aida à descendre, puis le Prince fit de même. Je remis briévement mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval sur le coté, pour cacher leur état… Il se dirigea aussitôt vers moi :

_ Vous allez bien ? Le voyage n'était pas trop long ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Il avait vraiment un sourire éclatant. J'allais oublié de lui répondre alors je répondis précipitamment, peut-être même trop rapidement :

_ Non, non ! Surtout pas !

Il me regarda maintenant avec souspson… Je repris calmement :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Prince, le trajet s'est fait sans encombre. Nous sommes arrivé et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je cherchais à le fuir du regard, mais il vut mon gène… Il regarda autour comme pour vérifier que nous étions bien seul. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, et me rpis le visage dans ses mains :

_ Je sais quand mon menté… dit –il calmement. Je vous ai vu vous recoiffer en passant devant la dernière vitrine.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est pire que ce que je pensai ! Il … il m'a vu. » Je l'interrogea du regard, lui faisant croire que je ne comprenais pas ce dont il me parlait.

_ Vos cheveux sont magnifiques, ne changé rien… Reprit-il

« Nan, mais il se fou de moi là, c'est ca ? c'est un jeu ? un gag ? » Ne tenant plus je m'écartai et lui dit franchement :

_ Pouvez vous me dire ce que je fais ici ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je veux dire, regardez moi ! Je n'ai pas la prestance d'une princesse, et oui je me suis recoiffé ! Et vous savez pourquoi parce que vous n'avez aucune délicatesse concernant promener une dame à cheval ! Vous allez beaucoup trop vite, si bien que j'au cru mourir plus d'une fois ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi, ou bien de la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez amené ici ! Je m'en vais ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter !

Je lui fis dos, et entamais ma route vers la sortie. Après quelques seconde, « sans doute le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de lui jeté a la figure ! »

_ NONNNNN ! Attendez !

Je l'entendais courir derrière moi, mais je n'allais pas lui facilité la tâche alors je n'y prêta pas attention !

Mais il me rattrapa rapidement et me prit le bras pour me stopper.

_ Attendez ! dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Oui ?

_ Je … Je …

_ Quoi donc ? la route est longue pour rentrer chez moi alors si vous pouviez être bref, je…

_ Je veux que vous restiez ! me coupa t-il

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez que je reste !? Mais vous savez que ça m'est impossible, je …

_ En quoi cela vous est impossible ? Je vous héberge au château, vous aurez des serviteurs prêts à vous servir quand vous le souhaitez ! Vous serez accueillis comme une invitée ! Je vous en pris, restez !

POV HARRY

Je ne comptais pas la laissez partir, non et puis quoi encore ! Je la voyais me regarder avec ses beaux yeux bleus. J'aurais pu me noyer dedans.

_ Et qu'en est-il des Rois et des Reines ?

_ Je me charge de les prévenir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de tout !

Après une brève pause, elle reprit :

_ Et pour ma robe ! Je ne compte pas me présenter au bal vêtue de la sorte !

« Décidemment elle ne perdait pas le nord ! »

_ Je vais envoyer le styliste royal à votre chambre, il se chargera de votre robe.

Elle plia finalement. J'avais réussi ! Elle allait être présente au bal ! Sa va être merveilleux, je suis sur qu'elle sera de loin la plus belle de la Salle.

« il faut que j'en parle à Drago, il va être fou de rage… Lui qui voulait me voir séduire les princesses ! C'est chose révolue ! »

J'ai donc escorté Mademoiselle Weasley à ses quartiers et fait appel au styliste lui indiquant qu'il avait quartier libre.

_ Faites ce que vous pensez être élégant, raffiné, … Demandez lui quel type de robe elle souhaite ! Ne me décevez pas Arthur !

_ Oui mon Prince ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Après avoir conduit mon très cher styliste à la chambre de ma bien-aimée, je décidai de prévenir mes parents de sa venue…

Ils étaient certes le Roi et la Reine de ce royaume, ils restaient malgré tout mes parents. En tant que tel ils doivent comprendre mon geste… Enfin, je l'espère !


End file.
